Wish you were here
by evil.knevil
Summary: Life at Princeton Plainsboro is about to get interesting...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own House. (I wish I did.)_

**Story Tagline: Life at Princeton Plainsboro is about to get interesting… **_(Essentially a Wilson/Cameron pairing.)_

**A/N: **_Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you all like it. I know it's a little slow at first but things will pick up and depending on the feedback I get, I'll keep writing more and more._

_**Wish you were here**_

"So what do you think of Sonny and Carly getting together? House asked; eyes unmoving from the high contrast figures on the small television set in front of him. He slumped on the hard wooden chair and propped right leg propped up onto the blankets of the hospital bed. The pain was manageable these days and House found that he could function normally without the need to pop a couple of Vicodin every hour.

It was only when he heard the clicks of expensive black high heels on the linoleum floors behind him preceded by a screeching voice with an almost banshee-like frequency that House's fingers would flick open the bottle, an automated response to the sound of impending doom as he liked to tell Wilson.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" House said in frustration but continued to watch his favourite soap. General Hospital never got old. Unlike Princeton Plainsboro. Without a case in over a month, House was forced to think of new and inventive ways to avoid Cuddy, including but not limited to dodging out of sight whenever he caught a glimpse of her dark brown curls in the corridor.

Clinic duty was never a voluntary option and House was grateful for the fact that the position of being Head of Diagnostics came with three young subordinates to do his chores for him.

"House!" The Banshee stormed into the hospital room, glancing at House's companion in surprise. "Is that…coma guy?" She shook her head and returned her steely gaze to him. House had the feeling that he wouldn't be getting out of this one so easily. Cuddy was still furious after she found him sleeping in the exam room while he was supposed to be looking at patients.

"I want you in the clinic _now._" She hissed. House noted the pulsing vein on her neck and knew in an instant that she was not kidding.

"And I want two gorgeous eighteen year olds in my bed. You can't always get what you want."

"House, I'm not joking. Do you think that I don't know about you delegating your clinic duties to Cameron and Foreman? After they have their own clinic hours to complete? I am at my wit's end here! I honestly don't know what will make you take clinic duty seriously. Forget about taking it seriously. How about just showing up? I don't pay you to watch television."

"Hey, don't you know that spreading the load, decreases the stress? I hate clinic duty. I can't keep my brain from rotting when I'm in there. Half the patients could be diagnosed by a ten year old. Cuddy, I'm a specialist in infectious disease for Christ's sake. I didn't go through years and years of medical school to wipe the noses of snot-nosed kids."

"I don't care if you did or didn't. You're job requires you to work hours at the clinic therefore you will do it. Understand?"

"No." House pouted like child and crossed his arms. "I refuse to do clinic duty. It's such a bore!" He whined to Cuddy who merely stood with her hands on her hips. Trying to change the subject, he motioned to the white ruffles that lined the deep V of the neckline. "I love the blouse though. Very 18th century French boy." Cuddy glared.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She tapped her foot much to the annoyance of the diagnostician.

"Oh but it does, my dear Cuddy." House's eyes returned back to the television screen which to his horror switched off. House looked flabbergasted until he noticed the slim black remote control in his boss' manicured hand. It was House's turn to glare.

"Alright. Here's the deal. If you don't march down to the clinic right now, I'll cut half your pay for this fortnight. I mean it House. Don't for a minute think that I won't."

"Are you threatening me?" House stammered in feigned surprise. Cuddy smiled.

"I think it's quite obvious that I _am._"

"I'm going to have to think about that one." House said scratching his head. Cuddy rolled her eyes in disbelief. She let out a sigh of aggravation and left the room, throwing the remote on the hospital bed next to House's leg. Upon encountering Wilson on her exit, she stopped him.

"Talk to him. Lecture him. Anything. Please."

"Avoiding clinic duty?"

"Like the plague."

"I'll try my best but don't expect any miracles." Wilson called out to Lisa Cuddy's retreating figure. She waved her hand at him. Wilson smiled weakly, a wave of exhaustion overwhelming him as he exhaled at the task at hand.

Trying to convince House to spend time in the clinic was like telling a six year old that he should eat his Brussels sprouts. No amount of coercion or threatening would make him do it. Wilson rubbed the invisible knot in his neck as he entered the room. This was going to be a long morning.

--------------------

Eric Foreman waited in Exam Room 2 for his next patient. Being stuck with House's clinic patients was the last thing that he wanted to do but considering the circumstances, anything was better than watching House mope around and Cuddy try to stop him.

Foreman looked around the stark room. Posters of the human anatomy plastered on the walls, enclosing the centrally located bed. Not the ideal place to spend one's leisure time. Or what would be leisure time, Foreman thought to himself. Rolling his eyes he saw the handle of the door being turned. A slim dark figure stepped in shyly, black hair pulled into a neat ponytail. The girl looked barely nineteen. Foreman's jaw dropped.

"Shania? Shania Gray?" Foreman grinned in recognition. He could remember the number of times he'd see her playing with her dolls at their house when he was visiting her brother Jason. "How have you been?" The young girl smiled meekly.

"Eric. It's good to see you. Jason still talks about you all the time."

"How is the guy doing these days? Still into his hip-hop?" Foreman couldn't help but laugh, his mind brought back to the days where Jason would dress up in his dad's oversized shirt, flip his hat backwards and dance to the pounding beat of the stereo. "How's Mr. Gray?"

"They're both great. Dad retired last year and Jason's finally decided to marry his girlfriend."

"Mary?"

"That's the one."

"Oh that's excellent. I remember when he first laid eyes on her. Back in the fifth grade. Said to me, this one's a keeper. Have they decided on a date yet?"

"No, not yet. Mary wants a springtime wedding. When all the flowers are out n' the birds are singin."

"Well that sounds absolutely fantastic. You let me know when he sets a date. Now, what can I do for you?" Shania looked uncomfortably at Foreman.

"I'm in trouble." Foreman raised his eyebrows. "I'm pregnant." She stated as Foreman sighed.

"Does anyone know?"

"No. No one. Not even the father. I just can't bring myself to tell anyone."

"How long?"

"About 3 weeks I think. I mean, I bought the home pregnancy kits and did the test twice. Positive both times. Now, I know that sometimes false positives do happen so I came here to make sure."

"Well if the test is positive Shania, have you thought about your options? Is the father still with you?"

"No. We broke up just about a week ago. I want to keep the baby." Shania said defiantly. "I don't care what anyone says. It feels right." Foreman pulled over a chair and sat down, facing her.

"Listen to me. I think you consider this realistically. In terms of how you're going to support this baby financially and continue your education at the same time. Maybe you should tell the father."

"I don't want him to feel he's doing this outta pity."

"Regardless, I think you should tell him. He should have some input in this child's life. Shania," Foreman held the girl's hand, "I care about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I can't tell you to abort the baby because in the end, it's your decision. But think about the life that this child would have. As a friend, I think you should terminate. But as a doctor, you need to think about what's going to be beneficial for you and this baby. I'll take the test now but I want you to come and see me real soon. Alright?" Shania nodded as Foreman conducted the test.

"You won't tell Jason will you? He's gonna be so mad."

"No. Legally I can't tell anyone. But you can't assume that he's going to be mad." With that, Foreman left the exam room shaking his head with Shania's blue file in his hand.

--------------------

Cuddy banged her head against her large Oak office desk in frustration as she kicked off her heels and left her feet sink into the plush Oriental rug beneath her. Being the Dean of Medicine at a prestigious hospital certainly looked glamourous enough but it was in times like these where Cuddy truly understood the meaning of responsibility that came along with the job. Managing the hospital took everything that she possessed inside of her, a living, breathing life that needed constant nurture and care.

Cuddy shuddered to even glance at the stacks of papers towering along her desk and rubbed her temples, hoping to suppress the migraine forming in her head. Dozens of letters pouring in from all over the country. Several executives of growing corporations, wanting to donate generous sums of money to the advancement of the hospital. Wanting to.

"Damn House." Cuddy groaned and wondered why she ever hired the arrogant bastard. Even if the arrogant bastard was the best doctor she had, he was such a liability. Ethics and morals were gibberish to his ears and although in his mind, his patient came first no matter what, it was for all the wrong reasons. Cuddy thought about all the times she'd wasted, trying to come up with reason to House's actions.

However she wasn't the only one. Every person that House ever came into contact with, and that wasn't many if he had a say in it, tried to figure out the behaviour in the strange doctor. Why he felt the need to criticize everyone, insult his colleagues, bordering on sheer cruelty. Sure, House was nice when he wanted to be. Understanding when he wanted to be. But only when he wanted to be.

After all the paperwork was done, Cuddy would go home, open a bottle of red wine and relax. Alone. Being constantly at the hospital left hardly any time to lead a social life. Meetings with other doctors, deans and other important people took the place of spending time with friends.

Cuddy had no family to raise, something which had made her question her position. Something which was forgotten at the sight of the smiling patients as they recovered. But Cuddy was tired of coming home to an empty house and spending her time by herself. And today was the day she was going to make a move to change that.

"I'm going to have a dinner party." She said to herself with determination. "This Friday night." Okay, so she'd be inviting her colleagues…and House, she remembered as an afterthought. But inviting some people is better than no people. They would all enjoy themselves over a nice dinner which she'd have made and she would get to know them all outside of work. The only thing left was to convince everyone to actually show up.

--------------------

Sipping the steaming black coffee and immediately regretting doing so, Cameron nursed her now burnt tongue as she began reading House's mail. Some university wanted him to give a lecture, a doctor wanted a consult from the specialist, the list continued. Cameron hated writing the replies but it was better than letting the mail remain unanswered as she was sure it would if left to House. That was the reason she kept on doing it. Her infatuation with her boss had disappeared when he told her that he had no feelings for her. She made them disappear.

Cameron knew better than to keep hoping that one day he would change his mind. She suppressed her feelings for House until there were none left. Lately he'd been avoiding them all and quite frankly Cameron was glad. House in a bad mood was worse than no House at all. The glass door of the Diagnostics office opened with Foreman striding in. Cameron noted that he looked worried.

"Hey Foreman. You okay?"

"Sure. Just ran into someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"I take it, seeing them didn't turn out how you would have expected it to?"

"Sort of…still answering his mail?" Cameron nodded as Foreman skillfully evaded her question. "Man, I am dying without a case to work on. I can't take any more clinic duty!" Foreman vented to Cameron. Despite their earlier conflicts, both the doctors learnt to overcome their differences and let the friendship develop.

"I don't mind so much. The sleep is much needed. A full eight hours at times. As for clinic duty, I don't really like it, but I don't hate it either." Foreman looked shocked.

"Wait, did you just admit you don't like clinic duty? The world is coming to an end isn't it?" Cameron laughed.

"I don't _not_ like clinic duty. I just find it dull after some time." The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward as it may have been in the past. It was a comfortable silence that left a peaceful vibe in the room.

"What do you think you'll be doing after this fellowship is over?" Foreman asked Cameron seriously. Cameron paused to consider her answer. She was a little tired of being overruled by people all the time, being dismissed, and even ignored.

"In the ideal situation, I'd be working as an immunologist in a prestigious hospital, except I'd be heading my own department. What about you?"

"I think the same. I'd love to work in the neurological department." Cameron smiled. Foreman was ambitious though no less than her. But his drive was more apparent, exhibited in his daily work and the times when intense concentration clouded his eyes as he performed surgery.

"Where is Chase these days? I hardly see him around here."

"He didn't tell you?" Cameron looked quizzically at Foreman as he explained. "He's working down at the ICU. Apparently he can't just sit around and do nothing like the rest of us. So he's doing something about it."

"Oh. That's a good idea. Keeping himself occupied like that. I don't think I could deal with his whining." Foreman laughed. "He whines more to me than he does to you. Believe me."

"Oh I don't doubt that." Giggled Cameron.

--------------------

"Ah. Sent by Cuddy to try and knock some sense into me?" House asked his friend, his eyes remaining glued to the television.

"I was on my way here. Look House, just do it. Just do what she says. I'm tired of trying to talk you into it."

"Why, Wilson? How can I say no to that persuading argument? Why are you even here? I'm not going down to the clinic, even if you drag me there I'll just get up and limp away." Wilson put up his hands in defeat.

"Do what you want. All I'm saying is that you're not doing anyone a favour, acting like that."

"Just making life interesting for those around me."

"You mean irritating. There are benefits of having a high salary you know. Even if it means doing something you don't like once in a while." Wilson said exasperatedly. House looked up at the oncologist with large eyes, not failing to notice the circles under his eyes and un-ironed shirt. The look wasn't completely unusual for Wilson who was forced to take on high levels of stress on occasion. Handing out death sentences nearly every day did that to a person. It was rather the miserable look in his eyes as he didn't even try to put up a fight which puzzled House. House decided to ignore the nagging feeling that something was up with Wilson.

"I think I can hear the cancer kids calling. They're saying, St Jimmy, our saviour, come and cure us! Oh why won't the kids stop screaming?" Wilson rolled his eyes and exited the door, leaving House to his soap. Wilson was tired. Tired of talking to House. Tired of talking to anyone. He just wanted some peace and quiet. Unfortunately with the number of patients, doctors and nurses running around the hospital, it seemed unlikely that Wilson would be getting any quiet. Hiding out in his office was not an option. He would be found sooner or later.

Being head of the Oncology department meant that people were going to talk to you. He wished sometimes that he was like House. A social recluse. At least people would leave him alone. Not that he didn't enjoy the company of course. Most of the time, he was more than happy to talk to patients, chat with co-workers. It was only times like these where he felt he couldn't talk to anyone. Nothing more than casual small talk anyway. His last divorce had left him despondent but he had to keep up appearances, as if nothing had happened. He owed that to his patients who were counting on him with their life.

Wilson walked up the staircase taking him to the only place where no one frequented often. He needed some time out. Badly. He was afraid of what he might say to people given his state of mind. Keeping an eye out over his shoulder so that he wouldn't be spotted, James Wilson walked towards the roof of the hospital.

--------------------

"Dr. Chase! We need you over here!" called out one of the hospital nurses. Chase ran over to the hospital bed and flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes as he prepared to intubate the patient in front of him.

"Hand me the tube." Sliding the tube into the patient's trachea, Chase did what he did best. He had been working at the ICU for the past four weeks and Chase felt as though he had made more difference in those last four weeks than he had in the last four months. Chase took off his gloves after stabilizing the patient and washed up. He was startled to see Cameron outside the washroom, her shoulder resting against the tiled wall and a smirk on her face. "Well you look positively glowing." He smiled at his colleague.

Chase couldn't deny that he found Cameron attractive. No male in their right mind wouldn't. He just wasn't the type of man who committed to relationships. And Cameron deserved someone who could. She worked hard caring for others, people depended on her. It was only fair that she was with someone who took care of her, whom she could depend on. And it was for this reason alone that Chase refused to pursue anything with Cameron.

He couldn't risk getting attached. It would only make him vulnerable. Chase hated that. Hated letting his guard down. Hated exhibiting weakness. It had hurt him before and it would happen again. More than anything, he didn't want to be labeled the poor little rich boy.

"Chase. You didn't tell me you were working here! How are you?"

"I'm great. Absolutely bloody fantastic." Chase beamed. "It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages."

"You haven't."

"Oh, no need to get all pouty."

"I'm not pouty!" Cameron playfully whacked Chase. They had grown closer over the last few months and for that Chase was grateful. He enjoyed spending time with Cameron, talking and joking with her. When he talked to Cameron, anything else that was worrying him would disappear. That was the beauty of the friendship. "I'm glad you're enjoying the ICU, I really am."

Chase sighed. "It's nice here. I think I'll work here once this fellowship ends."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean it's just so satisfying."

"You don't find working with House satisfying?"

"Sure I do. It just seems that here, I can actually help people instead of breaking into their houses you know?" Cameron smiled but nodded.

"I see what you mean."

"Like my efforts are continuously shot down."

"Wow. Someone sounds bitter."

"I'm not bitter." Chase muttered, his lips curling into a grin. "How is House doing without a case anyway?"

"Sulking with the coma guy. He was in there all of yesterday."

"Poor him. So, we should grab a lunch sometime soon."

"Sure. Though with your busy schedule, it'll be hard to find the time." It was Chase's turn to hit Cameron.

"I can make the time. How about tomorrow then?"

"I'll see you then. I have to go. Promised one of the patients I'd read to them."

"You care too much." Chase stated.

"There's no such thing."

"Sure there is." Chase flashed a smile at Cameron who waved at him. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button. A shrill beep interrupted his thoughts as his pager went off. Chase re-pressed the button with a look of horror replacing his smile.

"Cuddy wants to make dinner plans with me?" Chase cried in disbelief to no on in particular.

**Review review review!**


End file.
